Thoughts
by gracefang44
Summary: When Fang left the flock, he didn't realize what the cost would be. Some of Fang's thoughts concerning the matter. ONE-SHOT


**I was reading through the Maximum Ride series and I often thought about how silent Fang is and all. How must it have felt for him to split away from the flock. This fanfic gives us a little insight to what he might have been feeling, as he is kinda the strong silent type. Let me know what you think.**

Fang sighed with frustration, banging the lid of his laptop closed and clenching his eyes shut. He had a throbbing headache. Something he had seemed to inherit with Max's blood that had been transferred to him. He clutched the sides of his head. What was wrong with him?

Fang was usually calm and collected. You would have better chance of getting a reaction out of a rock than you would have getting one from him. He was an enhanced human being. 98% human and 2% bird. Fang sighed and released his head, his dark eyes still closed.

"Hey," a voice came from behind him. He tensed up slightly as two warm hands rested on his shoulders and started rubbing them, "C'mon, Fang. It's really late. You should get to bed."

Slowly the dark haired bird kid turned around, looking into the eyes of the one person in the whole world that he cared for more than anyone else. The chocolate brown eyes of the girl he had known for as long as he could remember, his best friend, the girl he loved. Fang felt his heart tighten with pain, even as his face kept his mask on. Except it wasn't her. It wasn't Max.

Fang nodded, "Thank you, Maya,' he said simply turning back to his computer, "I'll be right there."

Maya nodded softly and went back to her room, quietly closing the room behind her. Fang sat back in the chair and slowly opened his laptop again. There in his email. Messages from thousands of people in America and all over the world. But not one word from the girl… no woman that he loved. Not a peep. It had almost torn him apart when he decided to go it alone. To leave behind the flock that had become everything to him. To leave her behind.

Slowly Fang turned off his laptop and climbed into bed. As he put off the lights, he found himself wondering. What bomb were Gazzy and Iggy building this time? Could Angel change into a different form yet? How was Nudge holding up with Max's complete and utter lack of fashion sense? And Max… Groaning into his pillow Fang turned around burying his head into it…. Max… Did she miss him like he missed her? Was she all right? Was she safe? Did she yearn for him the way he so desperately did? Did she miss his kisses? Had Dylan replaced him?

That thought never failed to bring murderous thoughts to his mind. Did Max give Dylan the same kisses she had given him? Did he comfort her when the stresses of leading the flock got too much? Did Max leave them in his charge when she went to do something so stupid that endangered her life, and yet inspired people to follow her to death and beyond?

_Then why did you stop following her?_ Fang wondered to himself. As he braced himself for yet another night of little sleep that thought haunted him. Why did he leave her, when he had promised her that he would always be at her side. That he always had her back.

And Maya. It was exquisite torture to see her every day. She was so like Max. She looked exactly like her, the way she flipped her hair was the same. The irritated look that Max often got sometimes shone in Maya's eyes as did the steely determination. In almost every way she could have been exactly Max, and many people were advising Fang to be with Maya. After all she was Max's double. Fang half smiled to himself. What the people from the outside didn't realise however was that Maya could never take Max's place. He was reminded of that every time Maya offered to make lunch. every time when she didn't lose her temper when Max would have. Every time that they were in a fight, and Maya didn't have the smile on her face that Max did.

Fang's heart was open and bleeding. He felt like he was missing half of himself, half of his soul. But no one from the outside would ever know. Not even Max would. That every time he was quiet he missed her so badly and battled to breathe. That he still loved her, his Max. And always would.

**Well, there you have it. Please let me know what you think! I know it's probably not the most original idea, but oh well. I hope you guys feel the nostalgia in Fang's thoughts.**


End file.
